Uchiha Wife Drafting
by Crowfeast
Summary: This is a lemon story don't like don't read. Sasuke is about to turn thirteen and he is looking for his potential wife and he found it in Kushina. Now its time to make her his.


**I do not own the characters or the universe they belong to. I do not profit from this at all. This is a lemon featuring Kushina and Sasuke where they are fucking each other like crazy and she ends up pregnant and OOC. So if you don't like it please leave it be and just go read something else. Other than that; I was horny and I liked the idea so please enjoy.**

 **Uchiha Wife Drafting**

Sasuke was in the academy watching the other students go by and waving hi to him and his family. Honestly he found these idiots incredibly boring and wanted something new in his life. His brother was too busy fucking his girlfriend Anko to show up from what he heard they were trying for kid number 5. Honestly they fucked like rabbits and a few of those times they did it in front of him making him horny.

His father explained that he would get his chance as well only after he turns thirteen and becomes a genin. So now he was looking for a potential wife and then he saw her.

Long red hair, peach skin complexion, large bouncy breasts, curvy figure, and a tight looking ass. This was Kushina Uzumaki ex-wife of the Fourth Hokage. She divorced his ass after she found him sleeping with his secretary in their bed and reported this to the village. Now she was single without a single child to her name.

Sasuke was blushing at the sight of her ass and was licking his lips. Looking up at his father he then tugged on his sleeve. He turned to Sasuke and he said,

"I want her to be mine." His father looked and saw Kushina and he got a small smile on his face. His son had really good taste and he fully supported this.

"When you turn thirteen then she will be yours son." Sasuke nodded his head and got into class.

Fugaku returned home and informed his wife of his fascination with Kushina, which shocked Mikoto. He informed him that he promised her to Sasuke and she agreed it would be good for both of them. So Mikoto got to work and informing Shisui what he needed to do tomorrow and make sure not to be seen. His objective was simple but one bad move could land him in a heap of trouble and reveal to the village their ancient rituals of picking potential wives.

Shisui was off like a bullet this morning his wife, Kurenai was waiting for him at home and she was horny after being forced to carry his child for nine months again. This was their fourth kid and she was getting pissy about him not fucking her. She had the same things done on her but she was horny and so was he so he wanted to get this done quickly.

He found Kushina walking around the village looking for groceries so he quickly approached her and asked,

"Ms. Uzumaki could you spare a minute of your time for me?"

"Of course dattabane." She followed him to an abandoned alleyway where he quickly turned around and started working on her mind with his eyes. She was stone solid and then after working on her for a good bit he asked,

"Kushina can you hear me right now?"

"Yes master I can." He nodded his head the programming is done for now all he needed to do was give her the new orders.

"Listen here you are to be with Sasuke from now on. Go on dates with him but don't let anyone know they are dates. Then when he gets older you two are to progress your relationship. You can not have sex until he is a genin and thirteen."

"Yes master I shall start dating Sasuke in private but without it looking like a date."

"He is your one true master and you shall do his bidding understand?" She nodded her head and then turned off his eyes leaving her confused why she was here now. But she left Shisui in the alleyway and headed to the academy because she knew that it was almost done for the day. Which meant that Sasuke was getting out of class now too. Arriving at the Academy she heard the bell ring and she stood outside the building waiting for Sasuke to come out.

Finally he appeared and she quickly approached him with a smile on her face and him looking at her with lust in her eyes. Sasuke immediately saw she wanted to talk to him about something so they decided to head to a nearby training ground where she put a seal on the ground preventing anyone from coming there and seeing or hearing them there. Looking at Sasuke she then speaks,

"Greetings young Master, I'm here to serve your every purpose and become your girlfriend." Sasuke was shocked by this but it quickly turned to excitement. His family really did it they made her his girlfriend.

"What are the rules for us dating?"

"Well one of the rules is that we are not allowed to have sex, we can experiment with other ideas but nothing more." Sasuke nodded his head at this considering it made sense. Once he was a genin this wouldn't be a problem since he would be an adult in the eyes in the village but now it would classify as statutary rape and this would lead to her being in a shit load of trouble.

"We can go on dates but we can't be seen as a couple and have to maintain a look of that I'm more looking over you while your parents are busy. Other than that nothing else comes to mind."

"Good then my first order is that you take me back to your place because I shall be staying there on my off days from the Academy." She nodded her head and put a hand on him and shushined them both to her place. Her home was a one story building with the basic appliances and furniture. She went upstairs but stopped halfway up and asked,

"Is there anything you would have preference on Sasuke-kun?" He blushed at the affectionate name she called him by but he answered,

"No, I only ask that it's sexy and revealing for my tastes." She nodded her head and went up to her bedroom to change into a sexy little number she was saving.

Sasuke looked around the room and saw that she had stuff to make Ramen and some other stuff as well. He was getting hungry but he remembered he didn't tell his parents he would be here on his off days but he would tell them if they showed up.

Hearing footsteps he looked behind him and he got an instant hard on at her outfit of choice. She was wearing a tight black top that barely held in her breasts with a pair of shorts that barely got over her thighs. Looking at her he was licking his lips and chewing at the bit wishing his birthday would come a little faster now. He really wanted to know what sex was like because his brother seemed addicted to it when he wasn't on missions. Now he wanted to see the big deal about it and see if he becomes addicted to it as well.

Kushina walks into the kitchen and gives her ass a good shake making Sasuke even hornier. She started making dinner by bending over and jumping up at shelves making her ass and tits jiggle like crazy. After two hours dinner was finished and they dug into the Ramen meal with pork in it. Kushina was eating it with great gusto but Sasuke was eating it even faster than her and once finished stood up from his seat.

"Kushina we are going to sit on the couch and start with kissing tonight." She nodded her head and took a seat next to him on the couch. Turning her head to the side to look at him she puckered up. Sasuke did the same thing and they shared a small kiss with each other. They then kissed each other again with greater passion without their lips leaving the others. They were now rolling around on the couch just feeling the passion in the kiss was making them both hot and horny.

Soon Sasuke got off of her and looked at her flushed face and knew that she was horny for him too. So after kissing her he agreed to hold off on the other stuff until things got farther along and they practiced some new stuff as well. Seeing that it was dark outside they headed upstairs to her room where she changed into a nightie and he went in his boxer and laid around in the bed now.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

 **Next day**

Sasuke and Kushina had arrived at the Uchiha compound where Sasuke explained to his parents where he was last night. They agreed that on his off time he should spend some time with Kushina and stay over at her place. However they reminded him that there is to be no sex until his fourteenth birthday and he gets his headband.

He understood but still he wanted to feel more of her than just a kiss on the lips. So he went into the backyard with Kushina and started training for the day.

"Kushina I want you to teach me some of the Uzumaki style jutsu's and sword styles."

"Of course, I shall teach you whatever you want."

Thus began the lessons between Uchiha and Uzumaki and in this relationship this would blossom into something more in training.

 **Two months later**

Sasuke had just finished with his test today in the Academy and received the highest marks possible. He had been working on everything he could with Kushina and now his skills were much farther along than the rest of his peers. Seeing Kushina waiting for him he ran up to her and hugged her making it look like she was more of a caretaker than a girlfriend to be honest. The two of them then left the academy and headed over to a nearby training ground to begin their lesson for the day.

They always spared with each other so during these spars they made things more interesting for each of them. Sasuke knew he couldn't beat her but he had a system set up to how many times he did land a hit on her. If he hit her only once then they only shared a kiss with each other, two or three hits they kiss with tongue, four or five hits adds up to her taking her top off for him to admire her tits. Finally if he somehow manages to beat her then she would give him the greatest titfuck with a blowjob possible.

Sasuke was still working on that last one as much as possible. But he was still far off from it and he knew it.

Today he started off strong against her and was striking at him like a mad man. He managed to land three blows on her before she moped the floor with her. This meant a deeper make out session from now on and he was excited about this with them only kissing for the last four months.

So after finishing their lesson for today they headed back to the house and had a quick dinner before they started on the new session today.

Sasuke quickly engaged in the kiss and started deepening it with his tongue darting into her mouth and her moaning about this. They had a quick battle of tongues in which he managed to start exploring the inside of his mouth. After a few minutes he retracted his tongue and let her use her own in his mouth.

Within a few minutes they separated with a string of saliva being the only thing that connects their lips to each other. Sasuke stood up from the couch and spoke with authority,

"We are going to bed now so get changed and lets get some sleep."

"Of course boyfriend." Sasuke was already in the bedroom when Kushina showed up in her bra and panties that were two sizes too small for her. She gave him a twirl to show off her amazing figure and he was licking his lips at her. Getting into bed she rolled over next to him and was rubbing her body against his. He got an instant hard on when he felt her breasts push against his chest.

Kushina was feeling his cock and was surprised at how big he was for his age and now she was imagining what it would be like when he got older. She licked her lips at this and got to work on making him uncomfortable.

After maneuvering around for a while she finally settled for rubbing her body against his in which she had her breasts smashed into her chest and him having his dick rubbing against her panty clad pussy.

 **Three months later, Sasuke is now 12**

Sasuke had just finished another day at the academy and he was still in the lead for the class highest score. He was now heading home to change out of his normal outfit and head to the nearby pond they had with a waterfall. Kushina was heading that way to meet up with him again due to a bet they had a while back. Recently she had a bell on her pants and if he could get the bell then they would advance their relationship further than what they were at currently.

This time around though he would get to see her naked and experimented with something on her body instead of the usual kissing and staring and groping through the clothes. So Sasuke managed this and now he was going to go to the lake to receive his reward now.

Arriving back at his place and changing out of his outfit he quickly headed through the forest in the back and to the lake hidden on the grounds. There stood Kushina waiting for him outside of the lake and now she was wearing a black top with a pair of shorts on that barely covered her thighs. He went over to her and initiated a make out session with her. They were much closer than they were a few months ago and this became a usual greeting between the two in private or in the compound when she visited.

Mikoto was happy with this because she would be getting grandkids from Sasuke very soon and Fugaku knew with her having his sons then she would become a valuable member of their family. Itachi was happy his brother found his wife of choice like he did but he chose someone closer to his age then he did but Kushina once mentioned something to him during training. Once an Uzumaki is mated with someone then they gain the ability to stay young and healthy as long as their mate is still around.

Sasuke knew about this and was looking forward to all the time they would spend together from here on out.

Kushina started removing her top and then her shorts showing off her massive breasts and her creamy thighs. On top of that her tight pussy that was good for him and a small patch of red hair above her pussy as well. Looking at her she was stunning and she knew it as well if the boner in his swimsuit was anything to go by.

They had agreed that he would wear a swimsuit in the lake while she was naked and he would mess with her body a bit until they had to head back to the compound.

So getting into the water Kushina shook her ass to him and he immediately followed in after her and started kissing her with her breasts mashed against his chest. Kissing for few minutes they separated and he made he drop down a little bit so he could be at eye level with her. He started kissing the side of her neck causing her to moan in approval. She soon felt him leaving hickeys along her neck and then he started rubbing her back for more stimulation. Finishing with her neck he turned her around and started running kisses down her spine now.

Slowly he was kissing his way down until he reached her ass which he then planted a nice big kiss on it. He then started biting it a little bit with some love bites. She was moaning like crazy now from the bites and she was hoping he would continue with them so she could get closer to cumming.

Sasuke spun her around now and had her leaning against the rock wall and lifted her left leg up to his face. He started putting kisses on the inside of her leg and while taking small bites on them too. She was moaning even louder than before and she was praying he wouldn't do anything that she had forbidden at this point which included eating her out and sucking on her tits right now. She might give him a test soon and let him do that if he manages to succeed in doing this. But right now he was working over her leg and she was moaning from the constant ministrations she was going through and she was hoping they would continue.

Finally after breathing on her pussy she moaned out,

"No Sasuke-kun you can't-," he back off from her pussy and then said,

"I know but I really want to eat it now. It looks delicious." He then brought his head back to hers and started making out with her again. In doing so he then nibbled on her neck and rubbed his dick against her pussy and this finally caused her to scream,

"I'M CUMMING!" Like that her pussy released her juices like a fountain all over her leg now.

After cleaning themselves and sharing a few kisses they decided to head back to the compound and have some dinner there. Arriving at the building they saw Itachi was sitting at the table with his pregnant wife Anko and Shisui was actually bouncing Kurenai on his cock as well in reverse cowgirl style. She was making out with him that way and he was cupping her breasts and molding them in her hands.

Sasuke ignored them because this was common sight in his house but usually its both of them having sex instead of just one of them. But he guessed since Anko was pregnant she didn't want to try anal or risk the chance at hurting the baby. Sasuke was hoping for the same thing when he was married next year but he was still working his way around Kushina's body and hopefully they would get to the point where she would give him a blowjob soon.

Kushina was watching the two girls she watch grow up being fucked and couldn't' feel more envious of them. She desperately wanted to fuck Sasuke here and now but without his headband and him being thirteen it would be counted as rape no matter what.

The rules in the village were pretty weird about their sex laws, which state that sex classifies if you insert your penis into a women's vagina or ass. Otherwise blowjobs and eating out their pussy was okay since it was oral and there was no chance of someone getting pregnant. The issue at hand though was that she was horny now and wanting some cock too.

Fugaku came out and saw his two sons and nephews with their wives or in Kushina's case fiancé. He was proud of them choosing such beautiful and strong women to sire the next generation of Uchiha. Especially Sasuke considering Kushina would now be alive and fertile as long as Sasuke lived and that was a great thing for the clan. Mikoto found out that she also had shorter periods of her being pregnant as well. Instead of the nine months that was required it was two weeks instead so Sasuke could literally double the number of children his brother could make in a single year maybe even triple.

Just thinking of all the potential children they would make made him ecstatic that he knew that their marriage session would be the biggest in the clan's history.

Mikoto walked into the room and saw her sons and a boy she consider her son enjoying their marriages or fiancé. In this case she was watching Kushina kissing Sasuke and rubbing his thigh showing she was just as eager as he was. She was proud of her boys. While this is weird coming from a mother she knew that her clan had some traditions that were odd and this was how she and Fugaku meet and got married and the same with her parents as well. Overall this was normal considering she was fucked in front of her parents by Fugaku and some members of her clan.

But to think Sasuke would want Kushina, her best friend this made her happy because she was now forced to call her mom. While she would outlive her she was okay with this considering she had other means of extending her life. She had the EMS, which she kept a secret from her husband and was using its chakra to keep herself young and healthy. On top of that she used it as a means to keep herself to the point she would not die unless she was killed in battle.

Due to this she would be the one that would be taking care of the children while these three were busy making more of them. The whole clan pitched in to help with this and they would do it without a second thought. Its true the parents come to visit the kids and take care of them from time to time but it was more likely the relative would raise the child instead. That was the case with Shisui and he pretty much became her other son after his parents died in the war.

However Mikoto and Fugaku decided to announce dinner and everyone stopped fucking or kissing and began to eat their food and talk about their day. Sasuke told them how he was still the top of the academy and in a years time he would be graduating with no problem at all.

Itachi talked to them about how Anko was happy to have another child coming around and she agreed with him on it. Shisui talked about how he was busy these days either running missions for the Hokage or he was trying to help Kurenai get pregnant again. Kurenai said that she felt empty without a child in her womb and she couldn't stand it at all.

Finally the conversation landed on Sasuke and he told them about how far they went today and everyone was surprised. But Fugaku was praising his son for his amazing sex talent and saying that he was doing this clan proud. Kushina agreed with him on this and said that his talents as a shinobi was growing to the point where she was certain by the time he graduated he would be chunin in skill close to jonin.

Sasuke was smug from the praise and his brother reminded him to not get a swelled head about it.

Shisui just said to enjoy his time in the academy because that was the easiest thing about this job to be honest.

Mikoto and Fugaku just told him how proud they were for everything he was doing lately and that he might just become something greater than Madara. He soaked up the attention and after dinner he announced that he and Kushina would be staying the night today in the master bedroom instead of his usual room. This was reserved only for the main family to use when they had a special guest coming over.

In this case his parents agreed since his fiancé was staying for the night then they would permit him to use it only for tonight.

After dinner was finished Sasuke saw his brother leave with his wife and head back to her place to make sure she was okay. Shisui decided to go right back at it with Kurenai only this time they were doing it doggy style on the floor and she was barking while he was smacking her ass.

Fugaku and Mikoto took care of the cleaning while Sasuke snuck upstairs with Kushina and lock them in the master bedroom. In doing this he undressed himself down to his boxers and lied down on the bed. Kushina changed into pair of black panties, barely covering her crotch. She forgone the bra as a reward for his incredible efforts today for the bell test. He snuggled up to her breasts and now was using them as a pair of pillows.

 **Two weeks later**

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the training fields with Kushina staring him down as well. She had a bell in her hand and explained,

"You have to get this bell before dinner time and if you do then I will allow you to use my breasts next." He instantly got a hard on at the thought of sucking on her tits and molding them in her hands. "However, if you fail to do this then you can't challenge me for this privilege till next month." She took the bell and tied it around her neck and put it in between her breasts as extra motivation for what he was aiming for.

When the time started he charged at her with high speeds and managed to close the distance quickly but she disappeared into the forest now. He took after her and started looking everywhere for her with his newly acquired sharningan that he unlocked two months ago. Finally he found her standing on a nearby tree and quietly snuck up to her and then made a grab for the bell. She dodge again and took off once more.

Focusing on her this time he decided to change up strategies and aim at her with a genjutsu. She was trying to dodge the illusion that she never notice him approaching from behind her and grabbing the bell from her breasts.

He then deactivated the illusion and showed her he had the bell now. She was shocked by this and sighed. She admitted he won this round and his prize while complementing him that it was his fastest time yet. But told him not to expect the same thing to work twice on her in a row. They went back to the timer and too it and turned it off. Looking at the sun and seeing it was still early they decided to head back to her place and star working on the new idea he had now.

Arriving at her place by shushin Sasuke immediately turned his attention to her breasts that were bouncing in her tight shirt. Kushina saw where his eyes were glued to now and decided to get started on this since this was the whole purpose for coming back her in the first place. So removing her shirt she let her tits hang out for him to see. She presented them to him and he immediately reached both his hands out and grabbed them both.

She quietly moaned as he was slowly rolling her breasts in his hands and now was molding them as well. Sasuke eventually started twisting the tits and this caused her to moan louder than before. She soon felt him pull him into his grasp with the hands around her waist. He planted kisses on the top of her breasts and was slowly nipping his way down. She couldn't help but moan like a two cent whore being fucked right now.

Kushina soon felt his hot breath on her tits and it was making them nice and pointy. Eventually Sasuke started licking them first with the left one and then the right. She was getting hotter and hotter as he was working her over. She wanted him to start sucking already but she was the one that was owned by him not the other way around. Plus he won the bet with the bells so she couldn't really say anything.

He took her right tit into his mouth and he started sucking on it like a baby. She moaned at his mouth being wrapped around her tit. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him deeper into her breasts. He tugged on it a few times and ran his teeth over it as well. She was felling her end coming and she couldn't take it anymore but he just kept going on her tits.

Finally he switched over to her other tit and gave it the same treatment as the right one. Sucking on it he realized that he loved the taste of her tits and he was going to enjoy it when milk would come out of the them. He would save them for his kids to feed on but he would enjoy sucking on her tits as much as they do. Kushina was moaning and flush now praying for him to finish with her and let her come down from her high soon.

Sasuke finished sucking on her for a few minutes and let her get her top back on now. Then he said,

"Hurry and get dressed we're going over to my parents for dinner tonight before coming back here."

 **Month Later (Six months before he would turn thirteen)**

Sasuke is now enjoying his new delicious meal of Kushina's pussy. He was eating her out now and he was doing it in the middle of his parents living room with her lying on the couch. She was on the bottom and him being on top of her as with his hands holding her thighs. Kushina was moaning like crazy and rotating her hips around trying to relief herself from his amazing tongue now. She was enjoying this immensely and Sasuke was doing everything with his tongue possible to make her cum now.

Kushina had another bell test for him where she was not wearing her pants this time around and his goal was to take the bell from her pussy this time around. It was hooked on a piercing she put on the outside of her pussy. She was running through the forest and she managed to avoid his genjustu but she lost track of him when he popped out from underneath her and snapped the bell off her pussy with only a few minutes left. Regardless she told him that he could now eat her out as his reward and that the next time they do their bell test would be fore the most important things, which was the blowjob and titfuck.

Sasuke finally found her sweet spot causing her to scream,

"I'M CUMMING!" In doing so she finally cummed all over his face now. He was lapping up her juices and was still eating her out again and she was moaning about how sensitive she was now.

Mikoto came into the living room and saw her youngest was eating out Kushina and he was doing it like a pro now. She was proud of him and wanted him to continue with this activity but it was time for dinner.

"Sasuke please let Kushina up its time for dinner now." He looked at her with a frown on his face but he listened to her and took his face away from her pussy. Kushina looked at Mikoto upset that she stopped their session but she reluctantly got off the couch and hobbled to the table to eat.

Itachi was now fucking his wife at the table with her riding him like a cowgirl this time around. He was making out with her there and Shisui was getting a blowjob from a pregnant Kurenai. She had just gotten another child out of him and now was servicing him by any means possible even if it was blowjob or a titfuck.

Sasuke sat at his chair and Kushina next to him but she was still naked making both of his brother stare at her for a second. They soon turned away from this because it was not an uncommon thing one of the women would be naked at the table.

After finishing their meals Itachi pounded into Anko with her being laid out on the table flat and being fucked with her breasts bouncing around now. Kurenai was giving Shisui a titfuck and Fugaku and Mikoto were watching on with pride in their eyes as they were continually building the Uchiha family more and more. Finally Sasuke felt he waited long enough and dragged Kushina where she was lying on the table as well and he ducked his head in between her legs and started eating her out.

She was moaning like crazy now and enjoying the frenetic pace his tongue was going as he was eating her out. This was only the beginning because she was certain before his birthday she will be sucking on his cock and feeling it slide between her breasts. If the tent from his pants were anything to go on then he was hung like a horse and was waiting for the day her lips were wrapped around his cock. She could only imagine it and it actually made her cum right there too.

Sasuke picked his fiancé up by her waist and continued eating her out and she could only flip her hips at him while he was doing it showing she wanted more from him.

Things were going to get interesting.

 **Two month later (four months before he turns 13)**

Sasuke now had Kushina where he always wanted her and that was beneath him. He was standing on top of her back after finally managing to defeat her in combat today with technique and unpredictable strategy. She admitted defeat and submitted to the fact he now would be getting the thing he always wanted now.

Blowjobs and Titfucks and maybe her blowing him while giving him a titfuck.

Kushina was kneeling now in front of him awaiting for the moment he would drop his pants in front of her. In seconds he did and he said,

"Worship it because until my birthday this is all you will be doing from now on when you are not training me."

She nodded her head but she was mesmerized by his large cock and the fact his balls were the sizes of tennis balls. It was insane considering that he wasn't even fully matured yet. Just the thought of what his cock would look like when he was fully grown is amazing to be honest. She was wet at the thought and her mouth was watering as well.

Kushina licked her lips and gave his cock a one over while trying to hold it with one hand. She started licking his cock all over and was enjoying the taste of his cock. Soon she started working her way up to the tip and within seconds she kissed the head of it and then put her mouth around it. She could barely fit it into her mouth she eventually managed to get past the head and start working her way down his cock.

It took several minutes but she managed to get the whole thing down her throat and her head down to where his balls were. She smelled them and they were the scent of a man in her opinion. Picking up the pace she started going up and down on his cock quickly. She was enjoying the taste immensely that she didn't notice Sasuke had grabbed the back of her head and started making her go faster on his dick. This went on to the point where he cummed deep into her throat causing her cheeks to bloat.

She took her mouth off his cock and swallowed his semen before opening it up and showing it was gone now. Sasuke nodded his head and buttoned up his pants and motioned her to stand up now. After wiping her lips from his semen he locked lips with her and said,

"In a few months are big day will be here and you soon be the decoration for my cock then." She shivered at the thought of being an ornament for his cock and thought it was one of the greatest honors as his future wife. They decided to head home today and enjoy the peace and quiet for once before continuing their exploration of her tits and her mouth again.

 **Three months later (One month remaining)**

Sasuke was lying in the back of the movie theater and he was enjoying Kushina as she was giving him a blowjob while he was watching this boring movie. Honestly he was glad she picked one that had been out lately that way they would have an almost empty theater to be honest. He had his hand running over her head and rubbing the top of it encouraging her to continue.

The movie was almost over and he was hoping she would finish with his cock soon. Because he had plans that later today they would go to the beach and he would enjoy her services there along with the other Uchiha watching it as well.

The credits started rolling so he grabbed the back of her head and rapidly went up and down in her mouth to the point he finally cummed into her mouth. She gulped it down again and he pulled his pants up. They exited the theater without anyone thinking they were doing anything but seeing a cheesy action movie that any kid would love. Honestly his brother did greater stunts during training so it was a very boring move to him.

Upon arriving back at the compound Sasuke ordered,

"Change into the special bathing suit and grab everything would you I will be waiting on the beach for you." She nodded her head and Sasuke quickly changed into some blue swimming trunks and a black tank top. He ran outside and headed down to the beach and he was now enjoying the scenery.

A few minutes later Kushina showed up with the umbrella and a beach towel for them to lie on. However he was more focused on her amazing swimsuit and how it showed off her figure. It was two-piece bikini that barely covered her nipples and barely hid her pussy from anyone. Both of them had the Uchiha fan printed on them signifying that she was going to marry into the family and everyone now knew she would marry Sasuke.

After setting the umbrella up and lying the blanket on the ground he laid out flat. She sat down in front of his swimsuit and was waiting for his orders.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Use those great tits of yours to please me." She didn't hesitate and she immediately pulled his swimming trunks down and revealed his cock to the world. But she took her top off showing off her hardent tits to everyone. After making sure her top was nearby when she was done she wrapped her tits around his cock and started moving them around them.

Kushina sucked on his cock that was still visible from not being covered by her tits. Eventually they went at this for a while with Sasuke watching on in approval. Some of the members showed up and saw what was happening but went on with their day considering this was not an uncommon thing to happen nowadays. Kushina was enjoying the taste of his cock and was hopping he would cum soon so she could enjoy his semen next.

Sasuke soon felt his end coming since he cummed not too long ago and grabbed the back of her head and slammed his cock down her throat. He cummed long and hard in her mouth forcing her to swallow it as quickly as possible she eventually managed to swallow all of it. Sasuke took his cock from in between her tits and lied down on the blanket with her soon joining him.

"So our big day is in a month." Kushina looked at him and nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"Yeah its going to be great once we're married we can start working on that family we always talked about." Sasuke understood what she meant there because they had been talking about having kids for a while now and they were now more ready than anything. Plus they would be able to have sex more often thanks to that unique genetic factor she had with her only being pregnant for two weeks.

"I love you Kushina." He kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too Sasuke." She shared that kiss with him and they lied there until the sun started to set on this lovely day for them.

 **One month later(13** **th** **Birthday)**

Sasuke was ecstatic today was his thirteenth birthday and not only that but he received his headband before anyone else by graduating early. He had convinced his parents to push for Kushina to be his private teacher and the council agreed to this. Now he would have her around all the time and they would now be able to have more fun with each other around the village.

He was now wearing a red robe that was worn by all 13 year olds who gain their wife on this day. He was ecstatic because he had seen the ceremony when he was younger when he and Shisui did it and now it was his turn to do it. He just hoped nothing went wrong with this today.

Kushina was at her home and before she knew it many Uchiha women appeared at the house and dragged her to the Uchiha compound where she was now changing into her gown for the evening. She replayed the idea of being married to Sasuke in her head over and over again and she couldn't find anything wrong with it. Yeah he was much younger than her but what did she care they were shinobi so who knew how long they would live. Sasuke could take care of most Jonin opponents with ease but kage level opponents were still on her target list for now. He defeated her when she was using her jonin level of skill and power so he didn't beat her at full power yet. But she was sure in a year or so he might just be able to do that.

Kushina looked herself over and approved of the dress the clan picked out for her. It showed off a good amount of cleavage and she had it done where it covered the rest of her body and she had a veil over her head. She had on white gloves going all the way to her elbows and she was carrying a bouquet of flowers with her as well. Overall she looked radiant and ready to get married. The clan had informed her how this who things goes so she would follow along with ease.

First they would start out with the priest talking about the Uchiha clan's founding and how they benefited from everything that has happened. Then he would explain the nature of the ceremony taking place now and how it was important in clan tradition. Then he would summon the groom from the back and he would join the bride in the center of the stage and he would read them their vows if they say I do. Finally after doing so they are to exchange a kiss between the two of them and then toss the flowers into the audience for someone to catch.

The biggest thing though is that she is to have sex with him on this stage and it was suppose to be slow and sensual for the two of them until she feels his cock in her body. After that they can fuck like rabbits because then the ceremony will be complete. She would belong to the Uchiha clan now and she would live and serve Sasuke for the rest of her life. She was excited and wanted to get this thing started now before she was forced to rush him instead.

Mikoto entered the room and gushed,

"Oh Kushina look at you, you look absolutely ravishing in that dress." She walked up to Kushina and gave her a hug and she returned it as well.

"I know and I'm kinda nervous I'm going to mess up somewhere." Mikoto smiled at Kushina and fixed her veil a bit.

"Don't worry about it just go up there and make sure to make my son a proud man of the village and clan. Other than that I can't wait for all the little kids you two start making its got me so excited." After saying her piece she left the room and several other female members walked in and told her it was time. They started walking down the hallways and took a staircase she didn't know was there down. Once they reached the end of the staircase hallway she entered another room that lead to the stage she was suppose to go to.

She was standing in the background listening for her cue and finally she heard the priest say,

"Now let us welcome the woman that shall mother in the next generation of Uchiha!" With that Kushina walked to the center of the stage and admired the audience that had assembled for her wedding. It was shocking considering the whole clan seemed to be here even the elders seemed to show up as well. She heard rumors about this being important but She never thought it would be such a big deal with them like this.

She was standing next to the priest and he said,

"As you all know our clan has practice this belief of Wife Drafting for many years now. Some come from the clan and other times they will come from the women in the village. However the goal of this ceremony has always stayed the same. We are to find the best candidates for siring the next generation. Now please welcome the Groom, Sasuke Uchiha!" The audience broke out in applause from the fire rose Sasuke wearing a large red robe.

He slowly walked down the steps of the chapel setting in the back and was walking to the center where Kushina and the priest were standing. Now he was standing next to Kushina admiring that her veil was keeping her face from being seen but he could feel the joy coming from her. She was happy with this and ready to get this on with and so was he.

"I thank you all for attending this special event. Due note that our family will be blessed thanks to the blood of a sister clan and the children she will help sire." Breeding is important to the Uchiha clan ever since Madara left. When he left the clan was starting to lose members left and right so one of the elders suggested the Wife Drafting and since then this is how the young got married. They would pick a bride of choice and then the clan would make sure she was submissive to the husband. Afterwards she would marry into the family and complete the ultimate ceremony on the stage insuring that future generations will do the same with other children.

Kushina was standing at attention now and so was Sasuke when the priest turned to them and started reading out of the marriage book. In the process of this Sasuke felt his hardening member standing at the ready underneath his robe not that anyone could see it since it was so large.

The tradition is that the male is to be naked the minute he gets onto the stage that way the process moves quicker than if they had to undress. Plus the undressing of the woman was considered an essential since it was considered incredibly sexy to do and it seemed to turn on both parties immensely.

Kushina was looking at the priest and he finally said,

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Kushina Uzumaki as your lawfully wedded wife and bearer of your children?"

"I do." He had a smile on his face and the priest nodded his head. He turned to Kushina and asked,

"Do you take Sasuke as your husband? Do you swear by the laws of our clan to bear the children of the next generation?"

"I do ttabane." The priest nodded his head and looked out at the audience and shouted,

"With the power invested in me by the Fire Daiyamo I now pronounce you Man and Wife you may kiss the bride and begin the ceremony." The priest exited the stage which left the two of them standing there now. He removed the veil from her face and quickly locked lips with her now. The crowd broke out in a roaring applause for this and now were waiting for the best part to come. Fugaku and his wife were watching on with pride in their eyes and Itachi and Shisui and their brides were reminiscing their events and how much they enjoyed it. Now they knew Sasuke and Kushina will enjoy this session as well too.

Sasuke pulled away from Kushina and she threw the bouquet into the audience and the women fought over who got it.

After that mess was settled Kushina immediately saw Sasuke disrobe himself and drop it to the ground leaving him naked on stage. He was very muscular now and he was about the same height as her as well. His cock had grown over time and now was about thirteen inches and about six inches wide. Kushina could only lick her lips at the thought of having it in her soon and it was exciting for her. Kushina saw her husband approaching her and he grabbed the veil from the top of her head and threw it to the side without a second thought.

Once that was gone he pulled the back of her hair and made her bend her neck to the side for him. He started licking her neck causing her to moan from this and then she moved her neck more for him to have more access to it. Sasuke maneuvered his hands behind her dress and started unzipping the back of it so he could start slowly removing it from her body.

He stepped away from her and started lowering the dress from the shoulders down and it was dropping down to her breasts. His head went forward and he started licking the top of them without a second thought and it was causing moans to escape her mouth. Kushina started running her hands over his chest begging him to take off her top so he could suck her tits now.

Happy to oblige her he removed her top and showed off her tits to everyone in the audience who was either whistling at them or seething with jealously about him having them. He then started groping the breasts causing her to moan for the audience and after that he sucked on the tits without hesitation. Soon he treated both tits and now he was planting more kisses on her breasts along with lightly biting each of her tits. Kushina was in a daze never noticing that Sasuke was now behind her and he was now lowering her dress even further till it was now puddled on the ground leaving her naked for he audience. She would have felt self conscious but the fact they were watching this made her feel special especially with her best friend watching her being seduced by her youngest son.

Sasuke was kissing down the way of her spin after getting behind her. He finally reached her ass and started kissing it and leaving little bites on it. Kushina was moaning more at the fact he was doing this again but she saw that the audience was getting into the action now.

Sasuke came back around and lifted her leg up started kissing up it until he reached her pussy. He breathed on it a few times and she shivered from the hot breath.

"This is the place where all of my children shall come from." With that announcement done for the crowd he ducked his head into it and started eating her out. Kushina was moaning from the ministrations and feeling his tongue digging deep into her core was amazing.

Several minutes later she came on the spot and now he was standing in front of her gain and kissed her on the lips. She enjoyed the heated make out session but eventually he pulled away and turned each other to the side for the audience to see this next event.

He pushed her down on her knees and forced his cock to her mouth, which she took his whole cock down her throat. She was moving up and down on it like it was her favorite candy stick and she was enjoying the taste altogether. Kushina didn't care if he cummed she loved the taste of his cock and was hoping he would do this for the rest of their lives. Let her service his cock whenever he wants her to do it that is.

Finally Sasuke looked out to the audience and announced,

"This shows she is loyal to the clan and to me now. Lets rejoice for once she finishes with my cock in her mouth it shall soon go into her pussy." The audience was now eager to see this happen if the excitement was anything to go on. However Kushina took her mouth off his cock and instead wrapped her tits around it and started rubbing them up and down on them. She took the head that was standing out from her tits and now was sucking on it too.

The stimulation was too much for Sasuke now and he cummed deep into her mouth without a second thought. She swallowed all of his cum in her mouth and removed her tits from his cock.

Finished with this warm up Sasuke picked her up by her hair and pushed her to face the audience. He got behind her and whispered to her,

"No pain, this will be quick." He was lining his cock up with her pussy now and was ready to go. Kushina was looking out at the audience and knew she had to be ready for the sudden penetration. The fact was she was still a virgin even though she was married. Minato never touched her so she never really lost her virginity to anyone but now it was going to be to Sasuke.

The announcement then went out as Sasuke was rubbing Kushina's stomach and down to her womb.

"This is the property of the Uchiha clan now. Lets give thanks and start with the next generation." With that said he thrusted his cock upward for the audience to see it making a bulge in her womb now. She screamed as her hymen was broken there and was crying from it as well. The audience was surprised to see coming down her leg showing that she was a virgin after all.

Sasuke was surprised as well considering he thought that dumb hokage had slept with her already. But it seems he was given the honor of taking her virginity as it is. So after letting her adjust for a few seconds he started thrusting his cock into her tight pussy. She was now moaning with audience clapping in approval at the sight of the ceremony being completed.

Sasuke was struggling getting a good rhythm considering she was so tight from never having a cock shoved into her before. He could see the audience was glued to his cock going in and out of her pussy that was making her moan so loudly. He decided to get better leverage by lifting one of her legs and then started thrusting again. After making sure his grip on her leg was tight he started fucking her with renewed vigor and everyone was enjoying this.

Kushina's mind was blank for the most part. All she could focus on was his amazing cock going in and out of her pussy like a machine gun now. She could barely focus on anything else except trying to tightening her pussy so he would be forced to go work harder and then come inside of her. Kushina felt incredible right now and she was looking forward to the rest of their marriage if this is what its going to be like from now on.

After fucking her for almost an hour Sasuke finally felt his end coming and he shouted for everyone to hear,

"I'm Cumming!" With a few more thrusts he cummed into her pussy causing Kushina to moan at being filled. She now was mind dead in a sense to where she was thinking only about his cock right now.

Kushina turned her head to the side to look at her husband and started a fierce make out session on the stage. She still had his cock buried in her pussy and she was grinding against his cock urging him to continue. So continue he did, he started fucking her again on the stage and the clan cheered at this.

For hours everyone watched as Kushina and Sasuke fucked in many different positions and showing it to the clan she was now an Uchiha rather than an Uzumaki. They were doing it in every position they could think of at the moment. First they did it with him carrying her and fucking her pussy, then he did it with her being on all fours and being fucked like a dog, and then he did it where she was in missionary position. They switched it up more when he decided to have the clan bring out a chair and started fucking her there.

First they did it with her bouncing on his lap and him sucking on her tits, then he did it with her facing out at the audience, and then they did it with her bending over and bouncing on his dick. Kushina couldn't believe how long and how hard she was being fucked her mind was blank to the point she was saying,

"Yes Uchiha-sama fuck your whore." The audience knew she was broken now and Sasuke was excited at the fact he made her like this. Finally positioning her with her back to him and her riding his cock while showing off the bulge in her stomach they decided to end it here. Kushina was leaning her head back and making out with her husband and he was enjoying the kiss while jackhammering into her pussy. Finally a few more thrusts and he cummed into her pussy again causing the crowd to cheer at them finally being finished with the ritual and now being ready to sire the net generation. That is if she wasn't already pregnant as it is.

Exiting the stage Sasuke was walking with her being still on his dick and the crowd was congratulating them as they walked by. Mikoto was excited for the two of them and especially was happy when Kushina said,

"Thanks mom." This made her feel dirty but excited at this. Now she would have grandkids from her best friend. Fugaku watched as his son took off with his wife to head to their new place in the district. He was given his own place when he married Mikoto and so was his brother and cousin now he was doing the same thing as them. He was positive that most likely Kushina would be pregnant in the next few days because it's a fact that Sasuke has been waiting for this day with glee and he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

Sasuke arrived at his place with Kushina now in the Uchiha district. But he was still bouncing his new wife on his cock while walking through. She was moaning all the way and also cumming every few steps.

They finally arrived in the main bedroom on the second floor of the building and he laid her out flat there and jammed his cock back into her pussy and kept fucking her there.

They would not be getting any sleep until tomorrow afternoon.

 **Three weeks Later**

Kushina was lying on the beach that her husband's family owned and she was enjoying sun bathing naked. She had just finished delivering her first child recently and she named him Menma. He had black hair like the rest of the clan but he had her face and body now then her husbands. Kushina was enjoying the peace and quiet here and was wondering when her husband would be coming over to fuck her again.

Before she could react she felt something penetrating her pussy and she moaned from it. Looking up she saw her husband had casted some kind of an illusion over her to prevent her from seeing him coming. He started fucking her at a brutal pace and she was moaning all the way through it. Kushina wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and brought him into a passionate kiss right now. She was grinding her hips to help with him fucking her right now rather than her lying still.

Enjoying the fucking she was given she never noticed other Uchiha members were showing up and they were watching them go at it. It's not uncommon for clan members to be fucking each other in public of the Uchiha district so sex wasn't uncommon unless they had someone who was a foreigner to the district.

Sasuke flipped Kushina over to where she was on top of him now and he was on bottom. He gave her a sharp slap on the ass signaling to start riding him for what she is worth. She bounced her hips on his dick and started moaning from being filled so much and the fact she was sure he had few more inches she didn't have inside of her. Looking at her tits Sasuke leaned his head up and started sucking on them while feeling milk coming out of them.

After having their first son Sasuke now enjoyed fucking Kushina when he could feed on her breasts. Luckily for him she produced an unlimited amount of milk from due to her being an Uzumaki and having incredible regenerating capabilities. Looking closer he saw she had a glazed look on her face and then the pace started picking up again.

He soon let go of her tit and grunted as he came into her pussy and she cummed on his cock. She collapsed on his chest and was exhausted from the fucking after having a long training session and doing some crappy D-Rank Missions leading them to making clones so they could go fuck. Right now they had done it around the village and the only places they haven't done it was the Ramen stand she loved so much, the monument, and the Hokage's office.

But he was hoping to change that soon though. Looking at the sun he knew that it was close to dinner time and he promised his mom he would bring Kushina over to have dinner with the family today. So pulling his cock out of her pussy he grabbed his bottoms and Kushina's bikini and they got dressed. Walking through the district they took a shortcut and arrived back at his house.

Kushina immediately took off her bikini the minute they entered the house with Sasuke doing the same thing. He walked over to the dinner table and she took a seat on his lap with his cock buried in her pussy. Itachi and Shisui were doing the same thing with their wives either by fucking them there or they were getting a titfuck blowjob from them. But it was more Anko doing the titfuck considering she was pregnant yet again and she was excited about this and Kurenai fucking her husband now. She was done with her next kid and they got to work on making another one.

While most clans would worry about overpopulation and the fact this would draw attention to them the clan wasn't. The kids never left the district to begin with so it was no real worry for anyone if they kept fucking and having tons of kids. Mostly the main branch did this so there was a limited amount that was doing this.

Sasuke groaned at his wife starting to bounce on his cock and now he was molding his breasts to suit his mean now. This was what it was meant to be a bride to the main branch of the Uchiha clan, nothing more than a wife whose purpose was to fuck her husband as much as possible.

 **Next day**

Sasuke and Kushina were sitting at Ichikaru's and they were enjoying their meal. However as soon as they were finished Sasuke casted a genjutsu over the area and the owners and started fucking his wife on the table they were eating at. He was enjoying his wife's tight pussy, which is surprising considering she gave birth not too long ago.

They decided that they would do a quickie here and then head to the monument later today to have a more romantic evening before they continued on making child 2.

So after cumming into her pussy he undid the genjutsu and then headed straight back to their home to get ready for some training today.

 **Hours later**

Kushina was enjoying this, she was being fucked right now on top of her ex's head and she was loving it. The view was great if she could only enjoy it as much as the cock that was buried in her pussy. She looked behind her and threw her arm over his head and he started sucking on her tit. Moaning now she was enjoying the fact he was sucking some of the milk out of her breasts.

They fucked in a standing position with her back to him and him cramming his cock into her tight pussy. Kushina was moaning loudly to the point if people could hear them then they would have the whole village watching them now. Kushina was enjoying this considering she always loved doing this in open places where she could be caught.

Sasuke finally cummed into her pussy singaling he was done for the day now. However Kushina after feeling him cum got on her knees and started sucking his cock while he was rubbing her head like a good pet.

In his mind it was good that he had such a loyal wife.

 **5 years later (Shippuden ends)**

Sasuke was sitting in the Hokage's chair after being made the new leader of the village and was finishing his paperwork for the week. His clones were doing it not him is what he meant. He was looking out over the village and remembered he was made the Hokage after the original sacrificed himself in destroying Kaguya leaving behind his wife and bastard son. The village saw Sasuke's growth and admitted that it would be best to put him in charge that way they had a chance to avoid any potential problems in the future.

So now he was looking over the village and then he thought about his wife and he felt himself getting hard immediately. Even after all these years she was as beautiful and tight as she was when they first married. She had given birth to at least ten kids since they've been together and his brother and cousin were still working with their wives on kids number 8 and 9 each. Honestly with this going on their clan had nothing to worry about considering they had enough kids to fill every generation now.

Hearing the door open he looked and saw it was his wife wearing a black robe around her body. He gave a handsign for his guards to leave the room and now he activated the privacy seal on the room. Once she saw those go up she dropped her robe showing she was naked underneath it. She put her hands behind her neck and was showing off her breasts to husband. Her legs were spread wide for him to see her glistening pussy.

"What are your orders my Hokage?" He smiled at her and answered,

"You are to get over here and start riding my cock for all its worth there might be another child in it for you if you succeed in pleasing me." She was now on his lap facing him and she was bouncing on his cock like no tomorrow. She really wanted his child now and she was willing to do anything to get it now. Kushina saw him staring at him with love and lust in his eyes that she initiated a heated make out session showing she had no qualms with being a Draft Wife.

 **This is the end of this one shot. If you don't like it please send your complaints to someone who gives a shit. I was horny and thought this would be hot and for those that read this and report me here is a little fact for you. This is under the freedom of speech and if you try taking this down your violating my rights. So deal with it or just don't read it.**

 **Okay so everybody is going to ask let me tell you this: I will be working on a side harem project with Naruto being a male version of Kaguya and he will be traveling through different universes in search of Kaguya as it is. I'm giving you guys the choice of what universe he ends up in first since I want to save the Naruto universe.**

 **Highschool DXD universe**

 **Fairy Tail universe**

 **Highschool of the Dead universe**

 **And any other henati universes you all can think of. Let me know and I will tell you this. I'm selecting the girls from the universes I think are the hottest and have the most potiental so not every girl will be in the mix with this story.**

 **Other than that Dark Knight is next to be updated, then Naruto Leviathan will be updated down the road after I get past the roadblock I have on it right now.**

 **But a new story will go up soon and it's a Naruto Fairy Tail crossover with him being cold to the rest of Fairy Tail but he won't be leaving the guild.**

 **Crowfeast out.**


End file.
